The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a body which has hollow profiles with cavities formed therein, wherein the cavities can be separated off from water and sound by bulkhead parts. A respective bulkhead part has a base support with an expandable foam part provided therewith, wherein the foam part foams under the influence of heat above a certain temperature and fills an encircling gap which is formed between an end surface of the bulkhead part and an opposite inner surface of the hollow profile. The bulkhead part has a fastening clip via which the bulkhead part is fastened to the body profile via a passage opening of the body profile.
DE 10237962 A1 discloses a partitioning component which is provided from a base support with a surrounding swelling foam. Furthermore, two clips, for example, are provided on the base support and are clipped in a body component. In the non foamed state of the foam part, there is an annular gap between the encircling end surfaces of the bulkhead part and the inner surfaces, which are opposite said end surfaces, of a body hollow profile.
Under the influence of heat, for example during painting of the body part, the foam part foams. The foamed foam forms a fixed connection to the opposite body parts. A water tight and/or sound insulating separation of the cavity concerned is thereby achieved.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device by which a cavity can be sealed in a water tight and/or sound insulating manner, with positionally fixed installation being ensured in a simple manner.
This object is achieved in that the bulkhead part has two longitudinal portions and a transverse part connecting the two longitudinal portions of the bulkhead part such that surrounding framework of the base support is produced. The bulkhead part forms a basically U-shaped receiving opening. At least one fastening element is formed in each case on the inner frame portions of the longitudinal portions and of the transverse part of the base support. Therefore, at least three fastening points (supporting points) which are spaced apart from one another are produced in the latched state of the fastening elements in the passage openings of the body profile.
A motor vehicle according to the invention has a body with hollow profiles in which cavities are formed. The cavities can be separated off from water and sound by bulkhead parts. The respective bulkhead part has a base support with an expandable foam part provided therewith. The foam part foams under the action of heat above a certain temperature and fills an encircling gap. The gap is formed between an end surface of the bulkhead part and an inner surface, which is opposite said end surface, of the respective hollow profile. The bulkhead part has a fastening clip via which the bulkhead part is fastened to the body profile via a passage opening of the body profile.
The bulkhead part is advantageously provided with two longitudinal portions and a transverse part connecting the two longitudinal portions of the bulkhead part such that surrounding framework of the base support is produced. The bulkhead part forms a basically U-shaped receiving opening. A fastening element is formed in each case on the inner frame portions of the longitudinal portions and on an inner frame portion of the transverse part of the base support, and therefore at least three fastening points, and hence supporting points, which are spaced apart from one another are produced in the latched state of the fastening element in the passage openings of the body profile.
In an advantageous embodiment, the surrounding framework of the base support has an upper portion and a lower portion. A lattice structure consisting of transverse webs and longitudinal webs is formed in the upper portion and in the lower portion.
The fastening elements are advantageously formed integrally on the inner frame portions of the surrounding framework.
In an advantageous embodiment, the base support is composed of a heat resistant plastic, such as PA 6.6.
The temperature T at which the foam part expands advantageously lies within a range of 150° C.≤T≤220° C.
In an advantageous embodiment, the encircling gap has a width of 3 mm≤t29≤6 mm.
The fastening elements are advantageously clips and/or latching lugs.
In an advantageous embodiment, a plurality of passage openings for the arrangement of the corresponding number of fastening elements are formed in the body profile.
The passage openings formed in the body profile advantageously have, at least when latching lugs are used, a rectangular shape, the width b of which is 4 mm≤b≤8 mm and the length l of which is 7 mm≤1≤10 mm.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.